


I use antlers in all of my decorations

by I_am_thereal_moffat_tehe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I lied, I'm Sorry, NOT! Hahahaaahha, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_thereal_moffat_tehe/pseuds/I_am_thereal_moffat_tehe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh god I'm sorry this is a old one I found lying around in Werdsmith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I use antlers in all of my decorations

Title: I use antlers in all of my decorations

Description: Team Free Will has forgotten one important part of human lives:other people. More specific: murderers, psychopaths, Stealers, and Law Breakers. 

Made by: I_am_thereal_moffat_tehe

Television show: Supernatural   
Genre of fic: dark comedy/ horror  
Involves: main character death,  
dismemberment ( eyes, head and arms are " modified ") 

Reminder: I do not own any part of Supernatural, I am in no part of creating and inventing the show Supernatural, and as I said, I do not own anything or anyone in Supernatural. Resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely an coincidence and an accident.

Rating: Not sure. Teen and up I guess

Word count: 1293

(A little fyi chloroform doesn't really make you faint, it just numbs you. And even if you did it would only be for about an hour or two. Just so you know)

 

Sam, Dean and Castiel finally had no drama, or hurt in there lives for once. They crashed at a local motel for the night, resting. 

 

Sam had woke up with his hair in his mouth and in front of his eyes, hungry. He had thought that his hair was blocking out the light coming from the window, but as soon as he brushed it away from his eyes he realized that It was only 5:45 AM. "Where are you going, Sam?" Cas had said.  
Sam was startled, but then spoke.  
"I'm getting something to eat. If Dean wakes up before I get back, tell him I am outside. "   
Cas nodded.  
Sam silently got up and grabbed 5 dollars from their bag, and headed outside to the vending machines for some munchies. He got one small  
Cheetos bag and sat down on the bench outside his door.   
By the time he was done, the sun had started to rise. He got up and threw away his bag in the garbage, that was near the front desk, which is very far away from his room. When he started heading back, he felt odd. He turned around, which was a bad mistake. Not only did he get whiplash (from his hair) someone almost as tall as him shoved chloroform into his face, forcing Sam to inhale. He could feel his body go numb, then his hearing went out, and then everything went blurry. The smell was very sweet, and Sam tried to hold his breath, but he realized he didn't feel his throat. He felt himself slam against something, most likely the ground.   
He felt the fuzz on his face go away, as a tickle on his left side came. He tried to see through the blurriness, but all he tried only made it harder to make out what was happening. His guess was that his body was being moved very quickly. Then everything around him went black. The last few seconds of his conscious mind was clouded by the thought that he will probably never see his brother again. And then he fainted.

 

Dean had woken up around 7, his body well rested. He looked to the bed Sam was sleeping in, and noticed he wasn't there.   
"Cas, where is Sam? " Dean said aloud.  
"Sam said to tell you he is outside. He went for a snack." Cas said in his monotone voice.   
Dean had gotten up from his bed and looked outside.  
"What do you mean, Cas? He isn't anywhere, and the impala is still there. What did he tell you exactly?"   
Dean questioned looking at Cas with a concerned stare.   
" He just said to tell you he is outside, Dean. I'm not sure why he would lie to you. "  
" Cas, this is serious. Sam is gone and he just wouldn't up and leave like that. What time did he leave?"   
" I do not know, Dean. I do not pay attention to time"   
"Come on Cas we have to go look for Sam."   
"Alright Dean."

 

Sam woke up with a major headache, and his arms and legs were strapped down with a black material. Sam tried speaking, but his mouth was gagged. He tried to get out, but no amount of struggle availed Sam. He started looking at his surroundings, he was sitting down in a dentist-like chair, one wooden door, and a grimy room with yellow sludge walls. Brown stains come from the corners, and the ceiling is leaning in slightly. Sam heard a soft click come from the door, and a man came through. He was a normal looking man in his thirtys or so. He walked in with different sized spoons and Mellon ballers, along with one surgical knife and a pair of antlers.   
"Hello"  
Said the man in a cheerful tone.  
He pulled up a chair and surgery table that was behind Sam and sat down. He set down his supplies on the table and started to pull back Sams eyelids.   
Sam couldn't help but scream his muffled screams as the man Mellon balled his eyes out of his head. It was quite painful, and he couldn't faint because every time he almost did he was shocked (the black material being hooked up to a machine). As soon as the Mellon balling was over, Sam could feel the blood coming out of his eye sockets and rushing down his face and neck.   
The man stopped his bleeding so he wouldn't die bleeding out, because the fun wasn't over yet. He took the small surgical knife and made a small cut out of Sams arm.   
Sam tried to cry but he couldn't. The man then took his lips to his new cut and began drinking. He stopped after about five seconds and stopped it from bleeding. 

(The Mans perspective now)

I had then left the room to my bedroom, which held a safe full of " things ".  
I took a whip with sharpened sheep bone tied to the end of it and went back into my basement. My victim was making the sounds of a teenage girl crying. I moved my special chair so his stomach is visible.  
I lifted his shirt up, and began lashing away at his flesh. He began bleeding soon, and that's when I stopped. He was jerking around in his straps for freedom, but he had to know by know he would never get out. This was the end, so I picked up my antlers,

(Sam)

I could see nothing, but all I could feel Is pain, and my own blood seeping through my clothes and skin. I knew it was over. I prayed to Cas the whole time, hoping he could find me if I stayed on long enough. I felt a tingle at first when the man drove antlers into my skull, making it look like I was part moose.   
It really didn't hurt much. The feeling of finally dying for good didn't last long, however. I stared at what my outcome was. I shouldn't be surprised I ended up here. 

 

"SAMMY!" Dean screamed at the top of his lungs. " IM COMING"   
Dean barged into the wreak of a house when he saw it. His little bothers head mounted on a wall next to others heads, all having antlers. The only difference though was that he has no eyes. He was hollow, and Dean couldn't handle that.  
"

 

Cas followed far behind Dean trying to catch up when he heard a gunshot. Two, actually. No, three. Cas rushed to the seen, horrified at the sight. There he saw a exploded Sam head, along with a dead body of Dean and some random man. 

" Dean and Sam Winchester are dead " Castiel said to all of heaven. And there was not anything he could do about it. He held Dean in his arms, saying his last goodbye.


End file.
